


A Gift

by serenityabrin



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon Compliant, Expanded Scene, M/M, One-Sided Bilbo/Thranduil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:17:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenityabrin/pseuds/serenityabrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slight rewrite of the scene where Bilbo gives Thranduil the necklace</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Much of the dialogue comes straight from _The Hobbit_

"The hobbit is staring at you again," Legolas murmured.  
  
Thranduil did not bother turning his head. He could feel the hobbit's eyes on him; he had felt them the entirety of their trip west.  They were now at the eaves of the forest, likely to part from hobbit, wizard, and shapeshifter soon.  Thranduil deemed that if he had made no acknowledgement of the hobbit's attentions ere now, there was no reason to start.  
  
"I think he's sweet on you," Legolas continued, his voice saturated in his amusement.  Thranduil remained unmoved.  He was saved from further comments when Gandalf finally concluded his speech with the shapeshifter and made his way towards the Elvenking, hobbit in tow.  
  
"I cannot dissuade you then?" Thranduil asked, moving to meet the wizard halfway.  
  
Gandalf shook his head. "Nay, I fear not.  I thank you for the invitation but we must decline.  Our road lies north.  Beorn has agreed to keep us company so I think our safety is assured."  
  
"May the Valar prove your words true."  
  
"May it be indeed." Gandalf smiled, bowing low to the king.  When he straightened, he said, "Farewell, O Elvenking!  Merry be the Greenwood while the world is yet young.  And merry be all your folk!"  
  
Recognizing the formal adieu, Thranduil inclined his head and replied, "Farewell, O Gandalf!  May you ever appear where you are most needed and least expected.  The oftener you appear in my halls, the better shall I be pleased."  
  
The ceremonial moment was interrupted when a tiny voice piped up.  Bilbo took a step forward, nervously playing with something in his hands that the others could not see.  
  
"I-I beg of you," he began, but paused immediately as everyone's attention turned towards him.  He gulped visibly but then very determinedly thrust forward his hands, "to accept this gift."  
  
Between his hands was a rope of silver lined with pearls.  Thranduil betrayed no reaction to the beautiful necklace but he could hear his son's in-drawn breath beside him.  It was indeed uncommonly lovely and worth more than the hobbit could likely comprehend.  
  
Thranduil's examination was cursory as he quickly turned his attention back to Bilbo's face, though he found it impossible to catch the hobbit's eyes.  
  
"In what way have I earned such a gift, O hobbit?" the king said solemnly.  
  
His question seemed to surprise the hobbit.  Thranduil watched Bilbo shift from foot to foot as he stammered through his answer.  "Well, er, I thought, don't you know, that, er, some little return should be made for your, er, hospitality.  I mean even a burglar has his feelings.  I have drunk much of your wine and eaten much of your bread."  
  
He spoke the last bit of his rambling dialogue to the ground.  Thranduil studied him for a long moment but the hobbit seemed to find his feet utterly fascinating at the moment and would not look up.  
  
Though the hobbit could not see, Thranduil's normally stoic expression softened a degree.  Gracefully he slid down to one knee to be on the hobbit's level, and in doing so, he finally caught Bilbo's gaze -- caught and held it.  
  
In a grave voice, he said, "I will take your gift, O Bilbo the Magnificent.  And I name you elf-friend and blessed."  
  
Thranduil had the privilege of seeing Bilbo's ears turn red.  His eyes had widened at the address, doubtless unfamiliar with the formal language, before his gaze once again shot down to the ground.  But Thranduil did catch him peeking through the fringe of his hair several times in quick succession.  
  
"Perhaps the good Master Baggins would like to set his gift upon the King so that all may see the generosity of hobbits," Legolas said.  His tone was as formal as his father's, an even, neutral quality that gave nothing of his thoughts away.  Thranduil did not bother to turn his head, knowing that while his son's tone was formal, his eyes would be twinkling in mischief.  
  
Besides, Thranduil was much more curious about the hobbit's reaction and kept his focus there.  
  
Bilbo's eyes had flashed to Legolas the instant he'd spoken and widened comically when he heard what the Prince suggested.  Thranduil watched as the flush of Bilbo's ears chased over the rest of his skin until his face was beet-red with embarrassment.  
  
Thranduil only listened with half an ear as Bilbo stammered through an answer, though it quickly became clear Bilbo had no answer to give, completely thrown by the whole idea.  It was obvious that the hobbit's sensibilities found the idea outrageous but Thranduil also caught the look of want when the hobbit's eyes darted toward him for a moment before once again finding solace in the ground.  
  
It was that look that decided the King.  
  
Wordlessly, Thranduil reached behind to gather his hair and pull it forward.  His silent action did not go unnoticed, stopping Bilbo in mid-sentence.  Around them, the rest of the world also seemed to still.  
  
Thranduil waited patiently, wondering if the courage that had taken this small creature to confront a dragon itself would falter now in the presenting of the gift he so wished to give.  
  
Bilbo looked torn, his hands fidgeting reflexively with the necklace he clearly had no awareness was still in his hands.  Thranduil was about to withdraw, deeming that the hobbit would remain indecisive forever, when a determined light came suddenly into Bilbo's eyes and he marched resolutely around the King.  
  
Thranduil could feel the heat of the hobbit's body behind him as the necklace was lowered over his head.  Though he didn't move, Thranduil could see in his periphery the way the hobbit's hands shook.  There was a moment where nothing happened and then Thranduil could feel the slight pull of the rope at his neck as the hobbit went about fastening the delicate jewelry.  
  
After a few moments, the King was amused to conclude the hobbit must be having difficulty with the clasp.  Thranduil was careful to betray no emotion.  He knew little of hobbits but he could believe Bilbo had little practical experience with necklaces -- certainly not in their application on another person.  
  
But then the gentle pulling against his neck ceased, the weight of the necklace drawing it down to lie elegantly against the pale robes he wore.  Thranduil did not move and he noted the hobbit did not either.  He had felt the hobbit's little hands brush against his body as Bilbo had struggled with the clasp, an unconscious gesture to be sure.  But there was nothing unconscious about the gentle press of fingers against his skin now.  They lingered only a moment but Thranduil felt them all the same.  He felt the trail they made down his neck to trace for a moment where skin met cloth.  
  
And then those clever little hands were boldly gathering up his hair to free it from the circle of the necklace and once again spill down his back.  Thranduil could feel the weight of those hands lingering once again, doubtless letting the silken hair slip through the hobbit's fingers.  Bilbo would not be the first to desire to touch the golden tresses nor the first to try his luck at it when he thought the King might not notice.  
  
But that seemed to have exhausted Bilbo's audacity for he finally stepped away.  There was a hint of reluctance as he once again moved to stand before the King.  His eyes were again fixed on his toes but more than once he glanced at the elf, seemingly transfixed by the sight of the King wearing his gift.  
  
"A worthy tribute for a worthy king," Gandalf said, breaking the stillness.  "And a fair gift, I deem.  It suits you, my King."  
  
Thranduil glanced up and noted the twinkle in the wizard's eye, no doubt a perfect match to the one that had been in his son's.  
  
"Oh, it's just, er, you know," Bilbo began, his ears once again scarlet.  But before he could really get going, Thranduil reached out and caught the hand the hobbit had been gesticulating with.  He enfolded the tiny appendage in his two long-fingered hands, again wordlessly stopping the waterfall of words.  
  
"A tender heart is a treasure often overlooked but of more value than all the treasures in Endor."  Thranduil's voice was quiet as he gave Bilbo a significant look.  He waited until the initial blush died away and a crinkle of confusion creased the hobbit's brow. "It is a rare and precious find, and one not to be cast away.  Anyone esteemed worthy of such an offering would be blessed indeed."  
  
He watched as the hobbit thought about that, and the moment he saw the confusion melt away into understanding, a shy smile beginning to spread across the hobbit's face, Thranduil gently squeezed the hand he was holding.  "Thank you for your gift, Bilbo Baggins," he said with all the weight of his age and power and authority behind the solemn words.  
  
Bilbo ducked his head bashfully but he didn't seem quite so intimidated anymore.  He finally met the King's eyes and held his gaze, an understanding reached between them.  And for his courage, Thranduil's expression softened further.  
  
"May your shadow never grow less," he began, but then let himself grin, "or stealing would be too easy."  Bilbo managed to return his grin, though he looked a little breathless.  
  
Thranduil squeezed Bilbo's hand once more before finally releasing it.  Gracefully he gained his feet again. "Farewell."  
  
"Farewell, O King," Bilbo rejoined, managing a passable bow.  Thranduil canted his head, accepting the gesture, and then strode purposefully to his horse and mounted.  He deigned to nod once more at hobbit and wizard, and then turned his horse toward the Forest.  Around him, his waiting army quickly followed suit.  
  
Thranduil was allowed only a few minutes' peace before Legolas drew his own mount beside his father's.  They rode awhile in silence but Thranduil was not surprised when his son broke the quiet.  
  
"He stared after you until you were lost from sight," the Prince said.  "I should imagine he's still staring this way."  
  
"Surely the line of Oropher is used to staring," Thranduil said calmly, giving his beautiful son a pointed look.  Legolas inclined his head, silently conceding Thranduil's implied point.  
  
But then the Prince's eyes went to his father's breast and the necklace that lay thereupon.  "It is a fair gift.  These hobbits are certainly most generous.  Or perhaps it was your beauty that moved him so." There was a hint of a laugh in his words, though not unkind.  
  
"Legolas," Thranduil said in that calm, commanding tone that usually heralded his disappointment.  Grown though he was, it still brought his son up short.  "The love of such a brave creature is not something to be scoffed at.  Love freely offered never is."  
  
"But a hobbit and an elf?  Surely, he could not expect --"  
  
"My son," Thranduil interrupted.  He turned to give Legolas his full attention.  "You had best beware of your words."  
  
"And pray tell, Father, why is that?"  
  
Thranduil could see the slight tug of his son's lips.  The King could not say there was no cause for amusement but he felt rather that his son had missed the heart of the moment.  Thranduil knew from experience that pointing it out would do no good so he did not try again.  
  
Instead, he smiled a small smile.  "Because, O Prince of Greenwood, the universe may see fit to temper your views."  
  
"And how would it do that?" Legolas asked politely, the image of skepticism.  
  
Thranduil's smile widened.  "You may scoff if it pleases you, but when you find yourself the object of some dwarf's admiration, do not look to me for support."  
  
The King gently kicked his horse forward, the sputtering indignation behind him causing him a silent laugh.  
  
END


End file.
